goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Vyond Super TV
Vyond Super TV (formerly GoAnimate Super Channel PLUS Edition, HoverGo!) is Television Network created by TommyFilmsPro! Openup in 6:00AM and Closed in 10:00PM! In June 1, 2015, Opened In The Formerly TV Block on The X, At 7pm after closedown, Getting back to GoAnimate Super Channel! After 2 Weeks As Television Network. In Febuary 14, 2016, Boris The Teeth Guy Gets Arrested has a Censored Version because Strong Language! In August 12, 2017, Mysterious Crime Articles has a Censored Version becuase Scary Things! 'Founded: ' * June 1, 2015 (As The X TV Block) * June 15, 2015 (As GoAnimate Super Channel PLUS Edition) * January 4, 2016 (As HoverGo!) * May 6, 2018 (As Vyond Super TV) 'Chancelled: ' * June 14, 2015 (As The X TV Block) * January 3, 2016 (As GoAnimate Super Channel PLUS Edition) * May 5, 2018 (As HoverGo!) Current shows * Comedy World (June 1, 2015-Present) (Every Weekday at 10:00AM, 7:00PM) * The Adventures of PC Guy (June 1, 2015-Presents) (Every Weekday at 6:30AM) * The Bad Life of Daniel (August 10, 2015-Presents) (Every Weekday at 9:00AM, 7:00PM) * The Cryptids (October 23, 2015-December 24, 2015(first run), * June 4, 2017-Presents(second runs) (Every Weekend at 12:00PM) * The GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat (December 3, 2016-Present) * (Every Weekday at 9:00AM, 6:00PM) * The Nissa Series (June 10, 2017-Presents) (Every Weekday at 6:00AM, 3:00PM, 11:30PM) * Mysterious Crime Articles (August 12, 2017-Presents) (Every Weekday at 9:00PM, 12:30AM) * Warren Reads (August 12, 2017-Presents) (Every Weekend at 2:00PM, 7:00-9:00PM) * The Adventures Of Kate (August 12, 2017-Presents) (Every Weekday at 7:00AM, 4:00PM) * High School Whenever (September 27, 2018-Presents) (3 episodes (2 episodes in november), Every Weekday at 12:00PM, 10:30PM) * The Rooneys (September 30, 2018-Presents) (3 episodes, Every Weekend at 1:00PM) * The Life of Chris (September 2, 2019-Presents) (Every Weekday at 11:00AM, 8:00PM) * How Fearnet Defunct 2 Years Ago (September 2, 2019-Presents) (Every Weekday at 9:30PM, 1:00A M) * Lil' Peepz (September 2, 2019-Presents) (Every Weekday at 6:00AM) * Pretty Anime lily (September 2, 2019-Presents) (Every Weekday at 1:30 AM, 5:30 AM) * The Lil Petz Show (November 4, 2019-Presents) (In November, Every Weekday at 1:00PM, 10:00PM) * The Warriors Of God (November 23-Presents) (Every Wednesday at 4:00PM, 8:00P M) * The Girls (January 10, 2020-Presents) (Every day at 11PM, 4PM And 5PM) Former shows * Character Elimination (June 1, 2015 - August 14, 2015 (Original and Across the World runs) August 24 - September 25, 2015(Second runs), July 18, 2016-September 23, 2016 (Third runs) * The Eric Show (June 1, 2015 - August 14, 2015) * Sacred Sacred Heroes Series (June 1 - December 25, 2015) * Brian Gets Grounded (June 15, 2015 - August 7, 2015) * The Paul Show (July 6, 2015-December 11, 2015) * The Guardians of Smash Universe (July 6 - December 25, 2015) * The Family Bunch (July 18, 2015 - October 25, 2015) * Zara Gets Grounded (July 18, 2015-January 3, 2016) * Paul Gets Grounded (July 31, 2015-January 3, 2016) * Tom and George gets grounded (September 21, 2015-December 25, 2015) * Justin gets grounded (September 27, 2015-October 23, 2015) * Talyor's Series Saga (October 23, 2015-December 25, 2015) * Meghan Gets Grounded (October 23, 2015-December 25, 2015) * Boris The Teeth Guy gets Arrested (February 14, 2016 - February 13, 2018) * Be the Star! (Go!Animate series) (July 29, 2017 - February 13, 2018) * GoAnimate Battle Series (February 5, 2018 - February 16, 2018) * Jack's Busted (Febuary 5, 2018-September 2, 2019) (Commerical Maked) * All GoAnimate Up (February 5, 2018-September 2, 2019) (Commerical Maked) * That 70s Show (June 1 - July 12(First runs), * July 29, 2015-September 29, 2015(Second runs), * June 4, 2017-September 2, 2019(Third runs) Movies * The Rooneys Movie September 2, 2019-Presents * The High School Whenever Movie June 1, 2020 (Presents) * The Warriors Of God Movie June 1, 2020-Presents * The Adventures Of Kate Movie June 8, 2020 (presents) * Pretty Anime lily the movie June 15, 2020 (presents) * Pretty anime Lily: next adventures Infomercials * Need thinning hair? Kateandco has your back! * Robin Williams: comic genious * 5 Makeup tips 4 You * Luminess Air is a complete system * Inogen Portable Oxygen- No more Tanks! * Your help is needed now! * That Damn Dog! Category:Company Category:Television networks Category:Networks that sign off on overnight hours Category:Cable Networks Category:Global Network Category:CBS Corporation Category:Go!Animate Movie Channel Category:Sister Channel